Echo
Echo is a Rank 1 Networker in My LEGO Network, and is automatically registered as a friend for all beginning players. Echo is considered the mascot of My LEGO Network, and tends to repeat some of his phrases, hence the name "Echo". He claims that he was created in a factory and feels that it his duty to help other users in My LEGO Network. His description reads: Echo is the robotic greeter who is in charge with making everyone feel welcome to My LEGO Network. He comes from Billund, Denmark where all LEGO products are made. Echo is able to detach his head and fly around with a rocket engine hidden inside his neck. He's an avid TECHNIC model but favors MINDSTORMS these days. Echo loves Apples and has been known to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He claims that they have a ''tangy byte that helps clear his memory banks.'' Echo is one of the four known Networker to have an animated Avatar. The others are Professor Brickkeeper, Friendly Felix, Numb Chuck and Capt Jack Knife. Trades Page Trades Below are all of the objects the player can obtain from Echo's page: *DUPLO Fueler Sticker for 1 Red LEGO Brick. *Blue Star Sticker for 1 Red LEGO Brick. *Shaker Loop for 1 Red LEGO Brick. *Hop Game Module blueprint for 150 Red LEGO Brick. *LEGO World Event Badge from the Code Module. *LEGO Insider Badge from the Code Module. *LEGO Creativity Badge from the Code Module. Mail Trades Below is a list of all of the objects the player can obtain in mail from Echo: *Apple Pie Blueprint for one (1) Apple. *If the player purchases a LEGO Tree Module from Farmer John, he/she will receive a letter from Echo with a sticker attached. Others Mail Trades If the player was a Beta Tester during the Beta Period of My LEGO Network, he/she would be sent a letter by Echo when the game entered its Gold Launch. The letter contained the following attachments: *Echo's Letter of Thanks. *Beta Tester Badge Blueprint. *Pet Glitch Module, Rank 1 Blueprint. *50 Red LEGO Bricks. "Echo Series" Prototypes Over time in the existence of My LEGO Network, it has been discovered that Echo is not the only of his kind, and that there are five other Networkers similar to him and acts as prototypes. These five prototypes are part of a series called the "Echo Series" Project, with Echo being the final and official product. The remaining five prototypes were supposedly forgotten, and each of them grew severe errors in their programmed personalities. All five of them are Secret Networkers and each of them plays an important role in creating the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module, due to the fact that they have the five Dreaming Beam Codes necessary for the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module's creation. All five of these Networkers are Rank 10, and can not be befriended until the Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece has been created and the player enters Rank 10. The Echo Prototypes are: #A Secret Networker. #A Secret Networker 1. #A Secret Networker 2. #A Secret Networker 3. #A Secret Networker 4. Quotes *"That's right I'm friend 0001! You'll find having good friends is one of the most important things here at My LEGO Network as in real life. To make more friends you can simply click on the "add to friend list" button on a user or Networker's page. You'll receive requests from other users to become friends you can choose to accept them, reject them or block them. Although My LEGO Network is a safe environment based on prewritten messages-remember to always play it safe and never exchange personal information with anybody outside of My LEGO Network!" *"You can get lots of cool Loops and Stickers to use on your page by using Sticker and Loop Shoppe Modules on Networker Pages! Pages!" Echo's Friends *Prof Brickkeeper *F Stop Clikzgerald *Farmer John *Kludge Dropcolumn *Max .]] Category:Rank 0